Rose
by amaemae8
Summary: Melanie is taken away from everything she knows. Her friends, her family, her boyfriend. She's put into the city. Now a year later she's back... and is as mean as Tim and as Tuff as
1. Flashback

"**Rose"**

**I don't own anyone but Melanie**

**_Okay guys, Im back. But this time it's not about Aimee and Two-bit. Melanie is Soda's twin. This first chapter is set before she has to leave to go into foster care after there parents are killed. She did date Two-bit ( my favorite kind of story if you haven't noticed). Of course, you know that's only part of the story right? I guess you'll have to read all of it to know the rest._**

**Chapter 1- Flashback-**

"_Soda, take care of Pony and Johnny. Tell Dally that, no matter what im still here for him and he'll always be my best friend and Steve, Tell him he's crazy and to never give up. Dally" I tried not to cry. " he's my rock and no matter what if I need anything he'll be the one I go to. Of course, You." I said smiling and laughing. " You're my twin. How could I ever forget you. Stay true Soda, don't ever let a girl change and you never let them come between you and Steve." I said smiling as a tear ran down my face. Soda smiled to but looked down. " But, please, give this to Two-bit." I said handing him a note._

"_Mel, things aren't going to be the same without you." He said grabbing me for a hug._

"_I know, but it's not up to me. You know I would stay if I could." I said laying my head on his shoulder, as the train pulled up. I grabbed my bag in one hand and my guitar case in the other. I smiled at Soda once more then turned and got on the train_

_Keith,_

_I know I didn't want anyone but soda to take me to the train station but, saying _

_goodbye once was hard enough. I didn't want to over and over again_

_Keith, baby, you're my everything and I thank you so much for all you've done_

_for me. Without you I wouldn't know what love from someone other then my _

_family felt like. Your always going to be my first and only love but, I want_

_you to go on with your life. Don't pretend I was never there but don't act_

_as if im going to walk in the door at any moment. I want you to be happy,_

_even If that means not with me. Im sorry your having to read this in a note_

_but I could never say this to your face. It would kill me. This is killing me._

_You know I'll be back someday, but someday may not be soon. Keith, just_

_remember, I love you with all my heart and more and noone can take_

_my place, in my heart I know noone can love you more than I do_

_Love you so much and a lot more_

_Melanie_

_Rose_

_Curtis_


	2. Home Coming?

**Sorry I haven't updated. I've been busy with work and what not. But im here now **

**PG-13**

**I don't own anyone but Melanie**

**-Rose-**

**Chapter 2- Home Coming? -**

I stepped off the train and looked around. Noone knew I was coming home. Last time I talked to Darry, Soda, and Pony I told them things were great, but I lied, just so Soda wouldn't worry really. Although he could always tell I was lying I've become very good at it. Hell, I had to lie every do to my 'friends' in the city. Lie about being okay when I wanted to yell how I really felt. Being away from my family and the person I loved with all my heart was bad enough, they I had that... that man touching me. Finally I had enough. I put a knife to his throat and told him I was leaving and if he tired to find me I would tell everyone what he did. I stayed around the city for a week or so, getting high and drunk trying to get enough money to get home. Finally my friend Janet gave me the money. She was the only one who knew everything. My parents, Two-bit, my foster dad.

I started walking the long blocks to my house. Even if someone I knew, like Johnny or Steve saw me, then wouldn't know it was me. I lost 20 lbs (due to the drugs) dyed my hair a darker shade of red and dressed completely different. I had on a black tank top and long blue jeans with a belt that, god only knows who's it was. With white sandals on. When I left I didn't look much like a girl, unless I was going out with Two-bit. I had Soda's hand-me-down's. I noticed a lot of thing about Tulsa I hadn't before. It wasn't as bad as I thought it was. The city was much, much worse. There were people there much worse then the Shepard or even the Brumly Boys. Shoot, it felt good to be here. As I rounded the block that lead to the lot I pasted Two-bit's house. I thought of stopping but, he was prolly out with a blonde. I felt bad just then, knows what I just said make me feel like shit. I still loved him

Should I knock? Or go right in? I thought to myself as I saw the house. With my guitar case in one hand and my bad in the other I walked up the steps, right into the house. It smelled just as I thought it would. Just like it had when I left. I sat down my case and bag, almost on someone sleeping on the couch. Dally. Johnny was on the floor next to him. I sat them next to Johnny and sat on Dally's back waking him up. Dally could never be mad at me. No matter how much I pissed him off or didn't use my head.

"What the-" Dally said trying to get up.

"Morning Dallas." I said smiling. I was the only one who could get away with calling him that. He pushed me off of him unto Johnny making him jump up in terror.

"Mel? Sorry Johnny." Dally said sitting up looking at me then to Johnny. He lit up a cig then smiled. "Welcome home kid-o. How'd ya escape?" I just smiled.

"Hey Johnny-cakes." I said getting up giving him a hug.

"Er... hey."

"Where is everyone?" I asked sitting in my dad's old chair.

"Soda, Darry and Steve are at work... I think Pony boy is still sleeping and I haven't seen Two-bit since buck's party the other day when he left with some blonde." Dally said sitting back on the couch. I think he was trying to get a reacting from me by telling me about Two-bit but he didn't. I was just as tuff as time and as mean as Dally if you pissed me off. It was the only way to be In this world. If your like that, you don't get hurt.

"I think I'll go get Pony up." I said with a big smile on. I walked into his and Soda's room and saw blonde hair. Then I remember reading the paper about two hero greasers. I smiled seeing him sleep then crawled in laying next to him. I moved the hair our of his face and kissed his forehead.

"Come on Ang, 5 more min." He said rolling to his side. Ang? Angela Shepard?

"Pony boy... wake up... it's not Ang. It me. Rose." Everyone called me Rose or Rosy because of my middle name.

"Rose?" he asked turning back over. I smiled and hugged him. "What are you doing here!"

"Gee, thanks Pony." I said kidding with him. I knew that no matter what, the gang I would act somewhat like the old me around them.

"No! I mean that in a good way." he said laughing.

"Who's Ang?' I asked changing the subject.

"Angela... Shepard." He said shyly.

"Girlfriend?"

"Yeah..."

"Awe Pony! That's cute!"

"Does Darry and Soda know your home? Wait... does Two-bit?" He asked as his eyes got big.

"No. The DX was my next stop. Get dressed. Me you Dally and Johnny will go." I said getting off the bed going back to the living room. I heard Johnny in the kitchen and Dally talking to someone. Then I heard Micky Mouse.

"Hey Dally, Johnny, wanna go to the DX to see Soda and Steve with me and Pony?" I asked as I walked to the living room.

"Melanie!" Two-bit said from the floor

"Keith!"


	3. Welcome Party

**Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been real busy with Work and stuff has been going on with my friends and everything like that. So with that said, here ya go.**

**-Rose-**

**Rated K+**

**Chapter 3- Welcome Party-**

"Melanie! What are you... wow... you look different." Two-bit said getting up. I smiled then gave him a hug. He picked me up off the ground and spun me around. He put me down and looked in my eyes for a slip second before he let me go.

"Yeah, Rose, we'll go." Johnny said coming out of the kitchen.

"PONY!" Two-bit yelled.

"Im coming Two-bit!. Ya don't have to yell. I have a headache."

"That's for drinking to much." Dally said laughing. Pony... drinking? alcohol?

"We'll take my car." Two-bit said as everyone made there way out the door. Me, Pony and Johnny got in the back as Dally sat up front.

We pulled into the DX and I saw Soda inside talking to Steve and Darry. It must be Darry's lunch break. Everyone got out of the car and Two-bit helped me out. Steve waved to everyone as Soda and Darry kept talking.

"Well... lookie here... the whole gangs here." Steve said looking at the boys.

"No it ain't" Soda said talking about me.

"Um... Yes it is." I said as the boys let me throw. Soda dropped the Pepsi he had just gotten and Darry's mouth was wide open. Steve started smiling.

"I thought I saw someone caring a guitar from the train this morning."

"Ya could have picked me up ya ass." I said smiling. He gave me a hug as Darry stood up.

"Rosey..." He said staring at me.

"Darry!" I said giving my big brother a big smile and hug.

"Oh Rosey! What in the hell are you doing here?" He asked looking at me. I smiled and gave him another hug.

"Hey Pepsi-cola. Are you just going to stand there or are you going to give me a hug?" I said as he laughed. He came over and picked me up and threw me over his shoulder running out to the gas pumps then letting me down. Of course after he spun me around half a dozen times making me dizzy.

"Rose! What... oh I don't care! Your home!" He yelled hugging me again making me have the biggest smile I've had in a long time on my face.

That night everyone went to Buck's. We even got Darry to go. We all fit into two cars. Dally got Buck's to use and we had the truck. Two-bit didn't go with us, he was already there by the time we got there. Me, Dally, Johnny, Pony, and Angela went with Dally and Soda and Steve went with Darry. Angela was pretty cool, not like her brothers. She had some class, but I was looking forward to seeing old Tim. He was always like the rest of the boys, he was like my brother. Well expect Two-bit that is. Anyways, Angela had a cute low cut red dress on with almost no make-up. Me? I had on blue jeans, tennis shows with a hold at the bottom (but they were the only thing of Soda's I really had in the city) an orange tank top with a little make up on. I never put on a lot of make up. Two-bit always told me I didn't need any. Of course that was what? A year and a half ago?. Now he was back to his blonds. Of course that was my fault to. Why did I have to write that stupid letter. Of course there are always going to be 'why' and 'what ifs' in my now fucked up world. We pulled up and got out. I turned and saw Pony helping Angela out of the car. She smiled so big. She was real happy. So was Pony. Johnny seemed to be enjoying himself as well which is odd because he is always on edge. If that's from the Soc's or his dad I couldn't tell you. Dally lit up a cancer stick and slipped his arm around my shoulders. Darry, Soda and Steve pulled up next to us and they got out. Soda come to my free side and pushed Dally's arm off my shoulder's and replaced it with his. Dally flicked his cig out to a bunch of bushes and we walked up the steps pushing the door into a group of people. We all walked in and everyone went there separate ways, expect for Darry and Soda. They stayed with me. We walked around seeing people I haven't seen in a year then we went to a table with guys playing a game and taking shots. I smiled and took a seat next to Tim Shepard.

"Rosey? Hey. Let you out for good behavior?" he asked drunker then anything.

"Yeah, Tim. Which ya playing?" I asked taking a shot.

"Blackjack... You in? Losers take shots?" He said leaning close to my breast talking to them.

"Yeah." I said pushing him back up. He laughed as some guy... um... Rob something dealt two cards to each. I became very good at poker, any kind in the last year. That's all my friends played. I had a Ace and a 9. 20.

"Stay." I said looking around. Tim hit said some cruse words then threw his cards down and took a shot. Some for three other people at the table. It was me and some old guy.

"21." he said flipping his cards over. Damn! I thought I had it. I took a shot and let it burn down my throat.

It went on like that for about three hours more. I got sick of that game and got up to see who else I could find. I saw Soda and Steve on the dance floor with two girls. That's another thing I missed, Sandy leaving Soda. I wasn't there for Soda. Darry was talking to Buck, having a beer and I didn't know where Johnny, Pony or Angela were and Dally was talking to... Salvia... EW. Then I saw Two-bit making out with some blond that looked like she didn't have any clothes on. I couldn't take that and went over to Dally.

"Dallas Winston!" I said more than a little drunk.

"Hey Babes." He said giving Salvia a dirty look making her walk away. He was the only one that could call me that.

"Could do you take me home?" I asked wrapping my arms around his neck. Even when we looked like we were together we weren't. Dally, out of the whole gang, was my best friend. Soda had Steve. Pony had Johnny, and I had Dally. We even acted like that when I was with Two-bit and he was with Saliva. That was just how our friendship was.

"Sure. Drunk?"

"How could ya tell?" I asked running that all together. He laughed then too my hand. We went over to Darry and told him we were leaving.

"Be careful."

"I know. Bye Dar." I said rolling my eyes.

"Why were you in such a hurry to leave?" He asked after we got in the car.

"Two-bit... was making out with some half naked blond." I said as a tear rolled down my face. I whipped it away quick before Dally could see how much it had hurt me.


	4. School?

**SO SORRY THAT IT'S TAKEN ME SO LONG TO UPDATE BUT, A LOT OF THINGS HAVE BEEN GOING ON AND I COULDN'T GET ON THE INTERNET FOR AWHILE THERE.. AND ALL OF THAT STUFF.**

**Rated K+**

**I don't own anyone but Melanie.**

**-School?-**

The next morning was like hell to get up. Back in the city if I drank like that the next day I would have another beer when I got up so I didn't feel so bad, but I still remember last night seeing Two-bit with that nasty girl. God, what was he thinking? Well, one of this heads was thinking and it sure the hell wasn't the one that he grew his side burns on. I didn't want to drink as much as I did when I was in the city. I think It might just kill Soda. I pushed the covers off my bed and went over to my dresser to find a hair tie. Ever since George started coming into my room at night I started wearing more clothes and slept with lots of covers even when It was the hottest nights. I pulled my hair up and saw my roots were coming in. My natural color was a red/brown. I was about to open my door when Dally opened it looking around for me.

"Hey." I said moving quickly

"Darry told me to get you up." He said with the same hard look on his face. But when he saw me it softened for a sec.

Dally's POV

She wasn't the same. You could see that plan as day. If that was because Two-bit wasn't in her life or something happened in the city. She was mean and didn't care what people though about her. She flipped on a guy that tried to touch her. Well, the guy was nasty, but she got along with Tim real good before that she didn't get along with him that much. I don't know. Maybe it's just a woman thing.

"Morning Dar." I said pulling a chair out.

"School Today."

"Come on Dar, you know I hate school." I said crossing my arms in front of my chest.

"Melanie..."

"They will know where I am..." I said thinking about if George told them I ran away or not. He prolly did. He wouldn't think I would really tell on him. I would. I really would. If only I could tell the ones that really mattered.

"Melanie..."

"Darrel." I wasn't going to school and he finally gave up.

"Look for a job AROUND our part of town." He yelled on his way out to work.

"Gonna help?" I asked Dally seeing him standing there.

"Yeah. You think im gonna let you walk around all by yourself?"He said walking over toward me.

"Believe me Dal, I can take care of myself. I have for the past year." I said feeling my back pocket for my knife. Noone would be touching me without getting some cold metal in there skin.

"Alright... just saying..." He said taken back form my comment. I didn't mean it as if they made me go, and I dunno if that's how he took it but that's how it was said. Pony came out with his book bag full of books and his gym clothes. Two-bit and Steve walked in the door just then along with Johnny and Angela.

"Going to school Rosey?" Pony asked looking from Two-bit to me then back.

"Nope. Job hunting with Dally here today." I said putting my arm on his shoulder making Two-bit look away. I think he knew I left with Dally last night.

"Rosey..." Pony said amazed.

"Pony, you and Dar are the only smart ones, Plus the state could find me if I go back to school."

"I guess your right..." He said looking down. Angela took his hand and went out the door. Everyone but Two-bit and Dally followed. Dally could feel the tension in the room between the two of us and walked out to have a cig.

"Red.." Two-bit start to say. Red was his nick name for me. He said the red rose was the most beautiful one. I didn't say anything I just looked away.

"Red, please look at me." He said coming over to me putting his arm around me.

"Two-bit, Please don't do this." I said rubbing my eyes. He let me go angry and looked at me with burning eyes.

"What the fuck Melanie? First you just show up here, acting like nothing happened. Like you didn't leave for a year, then you have a look in your eye that I've only seen Dally and Tim have. Now you don't want to hear it? Im trying to say something important to you and you don't want to hear it? And to top it all off, you have a knife in your pocket and you left Buck's with Dallas last nigh!" He yelled getting real upset.

"Don't you dare yell at me! You don't know what the fuck I went throw and you sure the hell don't know me anymore. And about Bucks party... Weren't you the only making out with the nasty blond that made me leave?" I shot back giving him such a look it made him back up. "Go to hell Keith." I said going to my room.


	5. Dally finds out

**-Dally Finds out-**

It wasn't to long after that, that Dally came up to talk. He knows how much Two-bit means to me and how much he always has, even when I didn't say anything. I was sitting on my bed, hugging my knees. He sat down in front of me. We didn't say anything at first.

"Alright Mel, What's up?" Dally said after about 5 min.

"Nothing."

"Something happened."

"Dally... please don't." I said letting my legs fall and caroling into a ball.

"Rose, I just want to help."

"If I tell you, you can't say anything to anyone, and you can't do anything stupid." I said sighing. "You have to promise! And Dallas Winston, if you do anything, I'll hurt you so bad!"

"Mel, Come on!"

"Well... when I first got there... I was put into a Soc's house. Everything was great. They bought me whatever I wanted. School... well I skipped most of the time to drink or get high but then, about 6 mouths after I was there, the man that lived there, well, my foster dad George, started coming into my room at night. At first he would only watch me sleep but then he started laying there with me then touching me." I said sitting back up to face him. He didn't say anything. The way his eyes were yo could tell he was very mad.

"Did he do anything else?"

"No, he prolly would have but, a week or so before I got here I put a knife to his throat and told him I was leaving and if he tried to find me I would tell what he did." I said looking down. I couldn't let him see me hurting. He put his arm around me and hugged me. I hugged him back. Dally was always my best friend.

"Mel, God I wish I was there to kill that guy. I'll never let anyone touch you again." He said running his hands up my back. He leaned down and kissed me as the door flew open and Two-bid stood there.

**I Know it's short, so im going to put the next one up too.**


	6. Confessions

**Confessions**

I pushed Dally off me and stood up to go over to Two-bit. I loved Two-bit. Dally was my best friend. I didn't think of him that way.

"Two-bit. Wait!" I yelled but he just turned and walked away from me.

"Melanie, Im sorry... I... I don't know what I was thinking." Dally said walking out of my room with his head down. I didn't say anything to him I ran past him and after Two-bit.

"Two-bit, please wait!" I yelled running in front of him stopping him.

"What Melanie?" He yelled back trying to get around me.

"I don't know what Dally was thinking! Please believe me! You're the only guy that I love. You're the only person for me! I... we were just talking Keith! Please don't go"

"An hour ago you didn't want to hear it." He said looking away.

"Well... maybe I know when im wrong!" I said trying to hug him. He pushed me off and tried to keep going. "Two-bit... please." I whispered making him turn.

"Melanie, god what do you want me to say? Everything is alright? It's not! You left in such a hurry. I mean, you broke up with me in a note! Do you know how much that killed me! Really what do you want me to say?" Two-bit said putting on arm around me.

"I know. It killed me to. I didn't know what else to do. I could never say it to you. I love you. That's why I wanted you to be happy even if that means not with me." I said with my head down.

"You know I would have waited for you as long as you needed." He said shaking his head.

"Yeah but, there's always those times..." I said as we started to walk.

"Melanie honestly. I haven't really been with a girl since you've been gone. Last night that was a girl I used to go with but, I wasn't interested. I saw you leave with Dally then I left and went home. Hell that was the first night I've been to Buck's in awhile. I just got so mad when you gave Soda a note for me. I thought we really had something... more then a note worth anyways..." He said as we came to the park and sat on the swings.

"It was, it still is! I haven't been with anyone either... willingly." I said having to get it out to him.

"Willingly? What do you mean?" He asked taking my hand pulling me to face him.

"I mean... my foster father.. Would touch me when I was sleeping." I said angry . If I could kill that guy I really would. He turned my world upside down for so long. Two-bit didn't say anything. Me and him didn't do anything together until 8 mouths after we were together, but even still, we never went all the way.

"Red..." He didn't know what to say. He squeezed my hand and got up pulling me up to.

"Is that why you toss and turn and wear

a lot of clothes to sleep in?"

"How..."

"I watched you last night. I wanted to wake you up but didn't know if you would have wanted to talk to me. I know you saw me with that girl." He said as he put his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. 'The only place I feel safe.' I thought to myself as I put my head on his chest.

"Two-bit... Im real sorry. I know I should have had you come to the train with Soda but, I wouldn't have been able to leave if you did." I said playing with his shirt.

"Red, what's going on? Do you want to try again or... not?"

"Of course!" I said smiling leaning up and kissed him.


	7. Buess Meeting

**-Running-**

Of course, Darry made me get a job if I wasn't going to school. H wanted me to work some place nice. Nicer then the greaser part of town anyways. We found a cute place, still on our side of town that was kinda like a country club. The Soc's still went there but, most of the time it was the 'middle class'. The REAL lucky ones. The boss hired me on the spot because they where so short handed and he just kept me. Two-bit or Dally would come and get me after my shift. Everything with Dally was find. Noone said anything about us kissing. We just kinda let it go.

"Mel, do you think you could work late?" My boss asked me as I saw Two-bit pull up.

"Yeah, how much later?"

"½ hour or so. There's a meeting coming in and I need my best workers here." He said turning back to his office. I ran out to the car and went to his window.

"Baby, you have to get in the other side, we can't do anything while him driving. I still have to pay off the ticket from last time." he laughed joking. I smacked him.

"Pig. I have to work late. Only a ½ hour if you wanna come in and wait." I said as he lit up a cig. I hate that.

"Yeah, why not." He said offering me a drag. I made a face and he laughed and put it out. "Someday I'll quit."

"Yeah, it should be today."

"Nah, why do you have to stay late?"

"Meeting..."

"Couldn't he get someone else to do it? I kinda had plans with this one real good looking redhead." He laughed.

"Your plans will have to wait." I smiled walking back to the building. He got out quick and put his arms around my waist turning me around.

"Baby, Im so glad your back." He said rubbing my back sending shivers all over my body.

"I am to." I kissed him then just put my head on his should for a sec til I saw cars pull up.

"Are you going to wait?"

"Of course." He said kissing me then we went back in before the people got out to come in.

One by One they came in and took a sat in the back room. I wasn't paying much attention to who was in the party til I saw a red Mustage pull up. That was my old car. George and Sharon got out and started to make there way into the building. Sharon would say something which would suck because I would be 18 in 8 mouths anyways. Without warning and while Two-bit was in mid-sentence I ran out to the hall to the bathroom. I was there a good 10 min before there was a knock on the door and I heard Two-bit.

"Yeah, my girlfriend's in there. I don't know what's wrong."

"Oh honey, do you want me to go check on her?" A women said.

"Oh... if you would that would be great!" Two-bit said trying to be very nice. I saw the door open and Sharon walk in.

"Miss... Are you alright? I think you may have scared you boyfriend out there."

"Oh yes, just felt a little sick for a second." I said surprised she didn't realize who I was. I slipped out before she would. Two-bit was sitting at the counter looking at the guys in the room. They were all lawyers and Judge's. George was a lawyer. Very successful.

"Sorry about that." I said standing in front of him on the other side of the counter.

"What's wrong?" He asked with a look of censor in his eyes.

"Nothing. Just felt a little sick for a second." I said shaking my head.

"Oh... Your boss called someone else in because they lady told him you looked sick." He said taking off his jacket putting it over me.

"Thanks." I smiled as we made our way to the door. Two-bit ran into someone knocking me to the floor.

"Oh, sorry about that my boy. Wasn't watching where I was going. You to Miss..." I looked up and George stood there with his hand out to help me. He did realize who I was unfortunately.

"Melanie!" He said rather shocked.

"Um... how do you know each other?..." Two-bit asked confused.

"Why, I... was... her foster father." He said looking at Two-bit. That really wasn't the right thing to say. Two-bit punched him in the face then keep it up until George didn't move.

"Two-bit! Lets go! We have to get outta here! NOW!" I said pulling at his arm. There goes my job. Hell, there goes my life!


	8. Hiding

**Sorry it took a little while to get up, I've had basketball and work... **

**-Chapter 8-**

**Hiding**

We went back to my house. We couldn't stay there. The cops would prolly be there soon. He was a lawyer and noone would think a greaser would hit a lawyer for no reason. But if we did run, it would make it look like we had something to hide. But if we didn't I would surely get sent back. Darry, Soda and Pony would worry but I could never tell them goodbye again. But, I couldn't take Two-bit with me could I? Sure I could, he would just make it more entertaining. Where would I go? Janet! She would let me and him stay. Just til we could get out on our own. Or decide to come back.

"Two-bit, We can't stay here. If they called the cops like the prolly did, I'll get sent back to the city! Plus who knows what they would do to you. As far as they know you had no reason to hit him." I said shaking. I wrapped my arms around myself just to stop.

"If you tell them then-"

"No! Then I would have to tell Soda, Darry, Pony, Johnny and Steve!" I said cutting him off.

"Melanie! I would rather tell them then save this guy's ass!" He yelled throwing his hands up.

"We can go to my friend Janet's."

"How far?"

"In the city."

"Are you sure that's what you wanna do?" He asked taking my hands.

"Yeah, we could stay with her til we can get a place of our own."

"How long have you been thinking about this?"

" Since the ride over."

"Well I hope that's what you really wanna do. Go get some clothes." He said sitting on the chair. I ran up to my room and grabbed my backpack. I throw 2 pair of jeans in and a few shirts and grabbed my favorite hoodie. I wrote a note to the boy's quick explanning what happened (leaving out why he hit him) then ran back downstairs. He didn't say anything as I walked to the door with him behind me. I wondered where the boy's were anyways. He started up the car and went to his house. I waited outside but knew he was saying goodbye to his mother. They were a lot alike and got along great. He came back out with nothing in his hands and his mother waving to us as we left. We didn't really talk on the way. We just sat there listening to the radio, holding hands til we got to the city.

"Where do I go from here?" He asked pulling over rubbing his eyes. We drove for more then 2 hours and it was already midnight.

"Maybe we should just sleep in the car and go there in the morning." I said yawing.

"I don't care. Is that what you want to do?"

"Yeah..." I said looking at the back seat. We could both sleep back there somehow. I climbed in the back and looked at him. He laughed then got out of the car to move around then got in the back with me.


	9. Janet

Alright guys, I know I haven't updates since... what like... before Christmas? Im sorry, I've been so busy with Basketball and Work, I know it isn't good to make up excuses but, that's what im doing. So, without another word. Here's Chapter 9

**-Janet-**

Some how, Im not real sure how but we both slept in the back. We woke up at 7:30ish an headed over to Janet's.

"Mel, Are you sure she's going to let us stay?" Two-bit asked nervous.

"Yes, now come on!" I said getting out of the car. We walked up to the door and I knocked waiting a few minutes before I did again and the door flew opened

"Good lord! It's 7:30 in the morning. What could you pos- Melanie! " She yelled grabbing me for a hug. "Girl, what are you doing here? Oh my, you have a bag and a boy. Come on in." She turned and sat in a chair as me and Two-bit sat on the couch.

"Janet... this is Two-bit."

"I finally get to meet you!" She said laughing saying hello to him.

"I'll take it you've heard of me!"

"Your all I did hear about! You and her brothers and Johnny and Steve and Dallas." When she said Dallas, Two-bit rolled his eyes.

"Oh, anyways, what are you two doing in the city at 7:30 in the morning...?"

"We've been here since Midnight last night but we slept out in the car." I said leaning back closing my eyes. I was real tired.

"You should have come over. It was poker night!"

"I forgot. So much has been going on." I told her about Dally then the night before and everything.

"You know, you two can stay as long as you need."

"Just til we find a place!"

"You know I've been looking for a roommate, Just get a job and spit all the bills 3 ways..." She said pointing it out.

"That could work..." I said looking at Two-bit.

"I don't care." He said smiling.

"Great!" Janet said going back to her room and back to sleep

Before when I lived in the city, I didn't have to have a job. With living with Soc's and all but I still had one at this little dinner about 2 blocks from Janet's. The boss liked me, maybe I could get my job back. But right now I was to tired to think not to Menton worry about the guys. Soda and Pony would be so upset again. Not only did I leave but Two-bit did to and he was the only one that could get them to get there minds off of mostly everything. Two-bit on the other had... didn't really know what he could do. Sure, he could work at a DX station or something but he didn't want to. He wanted to do something more... 'hands on'. Two-bit wasn't stupid. He just chose not to use his head at all. He went for an interview and got a job as a welder.

"Two-bit...sweat heart." I said coming into the door after work one day.

"In here." He yelled from the bathroom. He most have just gotten home from work as well. We've been here for about 3 weeks. I missed my brothers so much. I wanted to go home.

"Two-bit..."I said leaning on the door frame as he wrapped a towel around himself.

"Hey baby." He said kissing my forehead. I wrapped my arms around his neck and smiled.

"How was work? Any new burns?" I asked putting my head on his shoulder.

"No, it was pretty good." He said resting his head on mine. "How about yours?"

"Same as always..." I sighed into his shoulder.

"You miss your brothers don't you?" He asked holding me closer.

"Yeah, I do."

"Well, do you think it's safe to go home yet? I miss them like crazy too."

"I dunno... things are just so screwed up..."

"I know Red, I know." He said as he started to rock me back and forth.


	10. Is it safe?

**CHAPTER 10**

**-Is it safe?-**

"Should we just try?" Two-bit asked as we sat in the care, more then ready to leave.

"Yeah... why not just try." I said looking out the window. I knew I would have to tell everyone why I left and why two-bit came with me. They prolly already knew why he came with me I just hope that Dally didn't tell them about my faster father. I had to be the one to do that. Two-bit started the car then drove off, we were on our way home.

We parked the car at his house and went to see his mother first. She was happy he was home and wouldn't stop hugging the two of us. After about an hour we headed over to my house. All the lights were on as me and two-bit mad our way up there.

"You don't think they will flip out... do you?"

"No, they will just want to know why."

"I dunno if im ready to tell them..."

"Don't worry, im here." He said stopping me and kissing my forehead. I smiled then started walking again

"Sodapop Curtis! You cheater!" We heard Steve yell throw the open window.

"No I ain't!"

"You have an ace in your shoe!"

"Your seeing things Steve!" Then they heard two people wrestling around laughing. I had to smile, things never changed around here, no matter how long your gone. I sighed then looked at Two-bit

"Ready?"

"I guess..." I answered opening the door and walking in.

"Hey ya'll."


	11. Truth

**Chapter 11- Truth -**

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at me and Two-bit like we had three heads.

"Hey ya'll." I said putting down my bad. Still noone said anything. I looked at Two-bit then back to everyone finally Darry got up and came over to us.

"Where have you been?"

"The city... It's a log sto-"

"The cops were here looking for Two-bit, they told us what happened... that you beat up a guy pretty bad but no why." Soda said standing up off the floor. I shifted so Two-bit's had was on my back. I really didn't WANT to tell them but it's one of those things you knew you would have to do.

"It was my fault, the guy -"

"No Two-bit. I'll tell them the truth. They need to know... but before I do, you all need to promise me you want do anything stupid like stud over here did." I said pointing at Two-bit.

"Mel,..." Dally started to say but I put my hand up.

"Dallas, You already know the rest have to promise, you already did." Soda turned to Dally and looked at him.

"You knew! You knew what was wrong and never told us!" He said going toward Dally.

"STOP!" I yelled stomping my foot like a little kid. Everyone stopped and looked at me.

"Listen to me Soda. Please, just for a min!" I said wrapping my arms around myself. Two-bit came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me and placed his chin on my head, yeah, I was that short.

'Two-bit! What happened to your arms?" Steve asked seeing all of his burns.

"Welding." He answered.

"Welding?" Darry asked confused.

"Yeah, we needed a way to stay where we stayed so I got a job as a welder. It's fun"

"We need one at the DX." Soda said smiling.

"Um... guys..." I said looking from one of there faces to the next.

"Sorry." Soda said. Two-bit laughed then put his arm back around me. I sighed then told everyone everything. From the time I left, til I got back. Dally looked down as I told them and Two-bit held me close. When I finished Darry came over and hugged me.

"Im so sorry Rosey. I had no clue." He whispered as he rocked me back and forth. Then Steve came and gave me a hug, then Johnny and Pony. Finally Soda came over.

"Come on, lets go outside for a second." He said as me and him went outside.

"Melanie, why didn't you tell me?" he asked hurt.

"Soda, I just didn't want you to think I was... a whore or dirty or anything like that." I said knowing it sounded really stupid but that's really never think that.

"Melanie! I could never think that." He said hugging me. I lost it, I cried for everything that happened to me. I cried because I was happy to be back, I cried because I didn't tell him, I cried for everything. At that moment I know I was home. I knew that's where I belonged. I was home and I would never let that go again.


End file.
